


Strong Hands

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: fics20in20, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for the Motochika/Mitsuhide pairing (each one will be between 100 and 250 words, with a few exceptions). Canon is SW3 almost exclusively; any exceptions will be mentioned in the notes of the relevant drabble.</p><p>These works were all written in the 2011-2013 period. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The moment...

Mitsuhide’s heart grows heavy when he hears that his Lord, Nobunaga, has broken the alliance with the Chōsokabe and intends to attack Shikoku. Thinking that he does not know what to do, he goes where he always goes to get advice.

Motochika looks up at his friend when Mitsuhide steps into the room, eyes dark and knowing.

When he’d left for Shikoku the young samurai had already made his choice, though he did not know it. His heart, torn for so long between loyalty to his liege and loyalty to his morals and friend, had guided his feet for him.


	2. Exasperated

Motochika was confident, rebellious and proud. Arrogant too, sometimes. Mitsuhide had told him before that he was difficult to handle, that sometimes he felt exasperated by the things Motochika did.

From the way he talked, Mitsuhide clearly considered himself to be _easy_ to handle.

During those moments Motochika would just smile and kiss his lover. Mitsuhide was wrong. There were times when Motochika had felt almost frustrated by the other man’s constant self-deprecation and refusal to forgive himself, but he never told him that. He just took Mitsuhide’s hand and held it tightly, showing confidence and pride on Mitsuhide’s behalf.


	3. Decision

The other man kissed him then. He was not hesitant about it at all, only eager and passionate. But… of course he was. It _was_ Motochika, after all. He never went into any situation unsure.

Mitsuhide had spent a lot of time thinking on his feelings and what the appropriate thing to do would be, but this pretty much made the decision for him. Offered so willingly what he desired, he could do nothing but settle a hand on Motochika’s arm and push back into the kiss. All concerns were pushed aside; for the moment he acted purely on love.


	4. Craving

“Mitsuhide.”

Motochika stepped into the room, closed the door and stared down at his friend. The expression he bore was familiar and well-missed; it promised many things. Mitsuhide put his scroll to one side and smiled.

“Lord Motochika,” he replied. “You have caught me alone.”

That earned a smirk from the other man. Motochika stepped in close and sat down, taking Mitsuhide’s hand as he did so. It had been a long time since they had last been alone together. Too long.

“As I planned to.” Motochika’s voice carried intent. “Will you turn me away?”

Mitsuhide’s smile turned secretive.

“Never.”


	5. Memories

He’d lost track sometime ago.

The days had begun to blend together, each like the other, providing nothing different to ensure they stuck out in Mitsuhide’s memory. It had been years since the Battle of Yamazaki, that was certain, but he could not pinpoint exactly how many.

Those years had not dulled the pain.

He had failed on that day. Failed his men and failed Lord Motochika. His pillar of the strength, the man with determined eyes and a firm grip.

All were gone, and gone for good. All he could do was look back across the years and remember.


	6. What I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very vague sexual content in this one.

"Aren't you supposed to resist?"

Motochika looked up at Mitsuhide's question, expression faintly amused.

"I cannot see why I would want to resist this," he replied. "It is true that I never give in, but this is something I wish to do, not something I must fight against."

"...you're just making... excuses..."

"Not at all. Besides... you showed no resistance yourself, Mitsuhide."

Mitsuhide tried to frown, but instead his eyes fluttered closed when Motochika moved lower. A sigh passed from his lips. It was true. He had not resisted the other's advances at all... and had not wanted to, either.


	7. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern!AU, and the start of 20 drabbles done for fics20in20.

He knew they had never met, but when the shamisen player met Mitsuhide’s gaze the young man felt something painfully familiar bloom in his chest. He stared for a few moments before looking away, embarrassment doing its work, but the feeling did not fade.

Later, when the show had ended and his friends had gone home, Mitsuhide lingered behind. That feeling compelled him to, even though he didn’t fully understand it, and so he sat at the bar with a glass of water and waited.

The shamisen player joined him very quickly.

“We have met before,” the other man said, in complete opposition to Mitsuhide’s own belief. Mitsuhide stared at the dark eyes of his new companion, glanced at his facial tattoo, lowered his gaze to his lips and, to his horror, felt himself blush lightly.

“I fear that you are mistaken,” he replied, hoping that the blush was invisible in the soft lighting. “You are… rather unforgettable, if you don’t mind me saying so, and I am sure I would remember your name if I had encountered you in the past.”

The undeniably good-looking man laughed lowly.

“I am not so certain that is true,” was the reply. “But so be it. I am Motochika; do not forget.”

Mitsuhide nodded his head lightly, and tried to ignore the quickening of his heartbeat. He would definitely not forget; more, he was completely certain that this was only the start of what was going to be a long and interesting night.


	8. Lips

“I know what he’s trying to do, Lord Mitsuhide.”

Ranmaru’s eyes had a hard glint to them, and he spoke with certainty in his voice.

“You are wrong, Ranmaru.” Mitsuhide shook his head. “Motochika would never deceive me.”

That faith in his friend was unbreakable. Mitsuhide had known and cared for Motochika for many years, and was certain that the other would never betray their bond. He couldn’t understand why Ranmaru would think Motochika capable of such a thing, either.

“Of course you believe that,” said Ranmaru, shaking his head. “He has entranced you already, after all. You stare at his lips constantly when you are with him, and he sees that. He will use it to his advantage.”

Mitsuhide’s eyes widened.

“I… I don’t…”

“You do, but you must stop. Wake up, Lord Mitsuhide! That man will only lead you away from our Lord and into ruin.”

Afterwards, when Ranmaru left, Mitsuhide touched his own lips and stared into space. Ranmaru’s warning did not worry him, but the knowledge that his attraction was so obviously displayed did. If Motochika truly knew how he felt, and had done nothing, then what did that mean?

He felt himself at a loss.


	9. Hair

“That’s all you want?” Mitsuhide tilted his head, watching Motochika with curious eyes. “Are you sure?”

Motochika smirked, and moved to sit behind Mitsuhide. First he placed the comb he was holding down for a moment. That done, he reached out and undid his friend’s ponytail, letting the silky locks loose.

“Of course,” Motochika replied. “This is a fine reward, Mitsuhide. Many others would envy me for having such an opportunity.”

It was only a small exaggeration. After a few moments spent running his fingers through it, Motochika picked up the comb and began to work it through the fine hair.


	10. Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this one.

Motochika could not deny that he had a slight fixation with Mitsuhide’s thighs. Sometimes, when they were sat together doing nothing but talking, he would brush a hand against one without even thinking about it. An affectionate gesture born from attraction, and something he had done long before they can become lovers as well as friends.

Mitsuhide didn’t usually notice.

The younger samurai could not _fail_ to notice when Motochika pressed his lips against them, however, which happened almost every time they were intimate. Motochika’s constant attentions to Mitsuhide’s thighs had ensured he’d learnt about the more sensitive patches of skin on them rather quickly, and he was never shy about using that knowledge. It always gave the daimyo a thrill, to suck on those areas hard enough to bruise and hear his lover gasp and moan in response. Every cry made him certain that nobody had found those spots before, and he was determined that nobody else would ever get the chance.


	11. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for Okuni's role in SW3:Z/XL.

Okuni smiled, and Mitsuhide knew why she had come. He had never met her before now, had only heard her name, but the moment she looked his way he knew who and what she was. It was knowledge that dwelled deep inside of him and had done his whole life.

Her invitation was one everyone had to accept, eventually, and it was his turn to say yes. The moment he took her hand and stood up everything felt lighter.

Mitsuhide followed her out of the Tokugawa’s castle, unseen by all but felt by some, and stopped when he heard a familiar song. Motochika was sat against a tree, playing his shamisen and waiting.

“Lord Motochika,” Mitsuhide said, overwhelmed by the feelings stirred up by the reunion; it felt as though his heart might burst. “I… I hope your wait was not too uncomfortable?”

Motochika stood, letting his instrument fall onto the grass and walking forward until he could grasp one of Mitsuhide’s hands in his own. His grip was firm and strong, as it had been all those years ago. Nothing had managed to change it.

“It was nothing, Mitsuhide.” Motochika’s smile was wide and his eyes bright. “Now you are here, I am willing to go with her.”

Okuni called out to them then, and they followed her hand in hand. There was one last journey to make before they could truly move on.


	12. Boat

The sea was now filled with boats; the vast Chosōkabe navy, matched by (and surely superior to) only one other in the land, had arrived. With it the Oda would be able to make a stand against Mōri Motonari and bring Nobunaga one step closer to complete rule.

Right now, however, that impending battle was not at the forefront of Mitsuhide’s mind. His eyes were fixed on the magnificent flagship, which was only a few more minutes away from reaching the shore. Mitsuhide’s friend, the one he had not seen for over a year now, was on board and likely stood at its prow.

Chosōkabe Motochika, conqueror and ruler of Shikoku.

Time and distance had not dulled Mitsuhide’s care for the other man at all. Their bond had remained strong since childhood and it was for that reason Motochika had agreed to ally with the Oda. ‘I would never turn you down.’ He’d said that in the letter he’d written in response to Mitsuhide’s own, and now, he had come.

The flagship hit the shore, and Mitsuhide immediately began to move towards it. When he reached the edge of the sea he glanced up and, as expected, Motochika was right at the front of the vessel with his shamisen in his hands. Tall, strong, proud. Mitsuhide felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled.

“Lord Motochika!” he called out, not willing to wait a moment longer. “Thank you for coming!”


	13. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely modern AU, with explicit sexual content.

There had been cake, gifts and well wishes, but this? This was Motochika’s favourite part of his birthday.

Mitsuhide had disrobed himself completely, knelt, pulled down Motochika’s trousers and underwear and started to lick. It was the first time the younger man had initiated sex since they’d first gotten intimate a month or so before, and he’d done so without hesitation. It was unbelievably attractive, to the point that Motochika found himself groaning before Mitsuhide had even reached his erection.

“That’s it, Mitsuhide…”

Mitsuhide hummed in response, and kissed a trail from Motochika’s thigh to the base of his erection, then along it. Motochika settled his hands in Mitsuhide’s hair, stroking lightly in encouragement; his breathing hitched when his lover reached the head.

His last coherent thought, before Mitsuhide began to suck, was that he hoped the other man would be this assertive with sex even when it _wasn’t_ his birthday.


	14. Bicker

“I refuse to do something so _utterly_ ridiculous, Lord Motochika.” Mitsuhide crossed his arms and frowned at his companion. “How many times must I tell you this?”

“You have not given me a good reason for your refusal,” replied Motochika, not backing down. “There is nothing ridiculous about it.”

“There clearly _is_.”

Mitsuhide turned his head away a little and closed his eyes. Motochika permitted himself a smirk, then. Their argument was ultimately pointless, and he had known when he’d brought the subject up that his friend would never say yes to it. The sole reason he’d done so was to see the expression Mitsuhide always pulled when they had a disagreement. It was always so intense, so _determined_ ; something Motochika found very attractive indeed.

“There is not,” he said. “Step up to the challenge, Mitsuhide. Be a man about it.”

Mitsuhide’s eyes snapped open instantly at that, and his frown deepened as he opened his mouth to make a reply. In time Motochika would end the argument with a kiss, and make it up to Mitsuhide properly, but for the moment he was going to enjoy the second act of the enthralling show.


	15. Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual themes and references to bondage.

Mitsuhide had two bands of cloth in his hands, and a certain look in his eyes; it meant only one thing. Motochika smirked. He was no longer surprised when Mitsuhide asserted himself in such a way, but he was still pleased when it happened. To put it mildly.

“You feel the need to restrain me,” he said, voice growing husky.

“If you have no objections.” Mitsuhide’s expression was intense and confident. “Do you?”

“No,” replied Motochika, stepping in close and pulling the cloth out of the surprised Mitsuhide’s hands. “But this time I want to restrain _you_ first. Do you think you can handle it?”

Mitsuhide’s face flushed then, but his expression remained confident. He nodded.

“Yes. For longer than you might think.”


	16. Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU!

“I’m not going up, Motochika.”

Mitsuhide was frowning, expression making it very clear that he was going to be stubborn about the matter. Motochika was not deterred; he reached a hand out from within the basket of the hot-air balloon.

“It is safe,” he said, “Once you are up there you will enjoy it.”

“You said that before,” replied Mitsuhide, crossing his arms. “When you persuaded me to ride that rollercoaster. Remember what happened _then_?”

“This is very different. The view will be unlike any you have seen before; it is something a poet would appreciate.”

“I’ve made my decision!”

“So have I. Reconsider and come with me, Mitsuhide.”

The fact of the matter was this; Mitsuhide could be stubborn, but he could _never_ be more stubborn than Motochika, and the older man was certain that his lover would love the experience once he got past his fears. More, he had faith in Mitsuhide’s courage getting him to that point. All he had to do was wait for it to kick in.

It made Motochika smile when, after a few more minutes and a long-drawn out sigh, Mitsuhide stepped forward and took his hand.

In the end, the man he loved never disappointed.


	17. Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon is SW3: XL/Z rather than strictly SW3 (so Mitsuhide is older and a father to Gracia).

“Father, is there _really_ a rabbit on the moon?”

The little girl looked up with wide curious green eyes, the question asked in complete seriousness. Mitsuhide pulled the sheets over her, kissed her forehead and stood up.

“Of course,” he replied. “Don’t you know? The moon is a fine place to make mochi, and that is what the rabbit enjoys doing most. He goes there every night to make as much as he can, so all of his friends and family can enjoy it too.”

That satisfied his daughter, and so Mitsuhide said goodnight, closed her door and left her to her dreams. Motochika was waiting for him in the corridor; he took Mitsuhide’s hand when he came close.

“Should we go and ask the rabbit for some of his mochi, then?” Motochika asked, slightly amused.

Mitsuhide laughed.

“If you’re hungry, we can get some food from the kitchen,” he said. “It’s a beautiful night, so we can take it outside and at least _watch_ the rabbit in his heavenly seat.”

Motochika’s smile turned affectionate. He squeezed Mitsuhide’s hand tightly.

“Getting food sounds like a good plan, but I’d much rather watch _you_.”


	18. Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a character death, this one, and blood to go with it.

He ran as fast as he could. There was blood on his face, mud on his armour and a powerful ache in his muscles, but that didn’t stop him. Pain and physical weariness could not slow his steps as he raced up the mountain paths.

Mitsuhide was racing against time. If he was too late… well. He couldn’t even think about it.

Before he reached the summit he found what, or rather _who_ , he had been trying to get to. Motochika was sat against a tree, head low and clothes stained brightly with blood. Mitsuhide approached and kneeled at the other man’s side, reaching out to touch him lightly. Something inside him broke, because looking closely at Motochika’s face made it clear that there was nothing that could be done to save him now.

He _was_ too late.

“Lord Motochika?” Mitsuhide asked, voice cracked and heavy.

His friend, beloved and greatest ally managed to raise his head and open his eyes a fraction. His mouth parted, and he used the last of his energy to speak.

“The living must go on… it is… the only way to honour the dead.”

Then he was gone.


	19. Rain

The parasol is pulled out of his hands; Mitsuhide does nothing for a moment, surprised, and by the time he whirls around to face Motochika it has been thrown into the lake.

Rain is falling, and falling heavily. Without the cover the parasol provided Mitsuhide is going to get thoroughly soaked. He scowls faintly, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Motochika steps right into his personal space and kisses him with wet lips.

In the face of such passion Mitsuhide can do nothing but push back into the kiss and settle his hands into dripping clothing.

It’s a ridiculous thing to do. There will be consequences. Damp skin covered in wet cloth invites chills and sickness, after all, and neither of them can afford to get sick. But Motochika has a way of making the ridiculous seem inviting, and right now a rain-soaked kiss is completely irresistible.


	20. Rattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has mild sexual content!

Mitsuhide had never told Motochika directly that he was in the mood for intimacy. He was a prudish man by nature and seemed to think that bluntly _saying_ it to his lover was somehow embarrassing or inappropriate.

Motochika was the very opposite of prudish.

“You wish for sex,” he said, one night when they were alone; fortunately Mitsuhide had never been any good at hiding his feelings and Motochika had known him long enough to be able to read his face and body language perfectly.

Mitsuhide’s eyebrows shot up, his face coloured a little and he looked somewhat rattled.

“I… well…”

It was all he managed before Motochika kissed him. The older man saw no point in being subtle about such things; if they both wanted it, then why delay?


	21. Ring

Mitsuhide was still not sleeping well; there was a dark ring around each of his eyes which made it obvious, and would have betrayed the fact were Motochika not already aware of it. He slept next to Mitsuhide every night, and had done for a long while now, unwilling to leave the younger man be whilst the memories of Honnouji still plagued him.

How often had Motochika been woken up by the unconscious Mitsuhide moving around and muttering under his breath? No words were ever fully clear, but the distress was always obvious. Sometimes Mitsuhide would cry silently as well, something he never did while awake.

Nightmares did not allow him to keep his cheeks dry.

During those times Motochika would gather Mitsuhide into his arms and hold on tightly, providing warmth and reassurance. It was likely going to be something he would have to for many months, perhaps years, but that did not bother him. Time would heal Mitsuhide. Motochika would remain at his side every night and day until then, and every day and night beyond it too.


	22. Illusion

It’s an illusion, Mitsuhide told himself. Some trick of the mind, or the work of a kitsune spirit hoping to ensnare him. He turned away, biting down on his lip as he closed his eyes.

A strong hand curled around his right shoulder.

“Mitsuhide, look at me,” said Motochika.

“You’re dead,” replied Mitsuhide, shaking his head minutely. “I heard the reports. The cries of victory by those that heard of your death. So you are not here.”

“I heard those too, and others that said _you_ were dead. Yet here you are, as Ieyasu said you were. Look at me!”

The other man’s voice was strong, firm. It was clear that he would not take no for an answer. Mitsuhide complied, turning around slowly and opening his eyes again. He stared up at Motochika, taking in the solemn expression and emotion in his lover’s face, and felt tears threaten to fall.

“You’re dead,” he repeated. “Dead and gone…”

Motochika shook his head and pulled Mitsuhide into a tight embrace, arms wrapping firmly around the younger samurai’s back. The Lord of Tosa felt warm, alive; his heartbeat strong. Mitsuhide felt himself shake, overwhelming feelings flooding through his body. How..?

“I am here,” said Motochika, “and you are here. I will prove this is real, Mitsuhide, and together we shall restore your broken spirit. I will not let go.”


	23. Smile

Ranmaru did not expect the source of the commotion to be Lord Mitsuhide. He stared, astonished, as his mentor stood up, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Motochika, who was still sat in the snow, simply smirked.

The two of them had been engaged in what must have been some kind of snow-fight, and when Ranmaru had found them they had been literally rolling around in the snow in an attempt to ‘win.’ Mitsuhide had been laughing loudly; his young student had never heard him sound so happy before, never seen him so carefree and uninhibited.

“My Lord, you will make yourself sick!” Ranmaru could not conceal the surprise in his voice. “It will do Lord Nobunaga no good if you make yourself ill.”

“You are right, Ranmaru,” replied Mitsuhide, sounding embarrassed beyond words. “Forgive me. I shall… I shall go and change my clothes.”

The kind-hearted man cast an apologetic look towards Motochika, who merely smiled and nodded, before hurrying into the castle. Ranmaru watched him go, before turning his attention back to the Hero of Tosa. It was hard to suppress a frown.

“It would be wise to put Lord Mitsuhide’s health before such games,” he said, trying to be polite but not really managing it.

“I do not regret making him smile,” replied Motochika, completely unrepentant.


	24. The Storm

When the storm hits, and Mitsuhide finds himself struggling to keep afloat, it is Motochika who keeps the younger man’s head above water. Motochika is an unyielding source of strength, who stands firm even when the winds and rain pummel his body and threaten to drown the both of them. 

He seems almost invincible; it’s an illusion that Mitsuhide unconsciously trusts in. No man is immune to a sword, but Motochika, his beloved anchor, the man who keeps him going when the dark clouds threaten to swallow him whole, makes it easy to believe he is the exception to that rule.

If he were to ever disappear, snatched away by fate, well… Mitsuhide never thought about it. A world without the Hero of Tosa was one he could not even bear to _imagine,_ let alone face.


	25. His Desire

_What do you desire for yourself, Mitsuhide?_

There was an answer to that, though Mitsuhide did not utter it. How could he? It was an impossible want, a dream that could simply never come true in their war-torn land.

It did not matter how simple it was.

Mitsuhide had dedicated himself to Lord Nobunaga in order to bring about an end to the chaos, to bring peace to Japan. His personal desires had no place in that mission. All he ever allowed himself was to, on occasion, close his eyes and imagine a peaceful world. Imagine a sandy shore, the smell of the sea, the sounds of a shamisen and the warmth of another man at his side.


	26. Forged

Motochika stretched out beside Mitsuhide, the lingering pleasure leaving him wholly satisfied, and watched his lover catch his breath. He had waited years for such intimacy, living it out in his fantasies until this night had come.

The other man had looked Motochika’s way whilst they sat together, warmth, love and desire written across his face.

Mitsuhide did not often talk of his feelings, but did he really need to, when they were always so obvious? A man of emotion like him could never hide for long what lay in his heart. Motochika had seen that longing and invitation in Mitsuhide’s dark brown eyes and been both unwilling and unable to resist.

Now their love had been consummated, their bond deepened. There was no going back; Motochika twisted a lock of Mitsuhide’s silken hair between his fingers and smiled when the other looked his way.

This was as it should be, and he would defend what they had forged with every bit of his strength.


	27. Sibling

“Lord Motochika, may I ask you something?”

Mitsuhide looked slightly awkward as he spoke, which immediately made Motochika curious. He tilted his head and watched his friend carefully.

“Of course,” Motochika replied. “What is it?”

“Do you know how I offended Lord Chikayasu?” There was definite concern in Mitsuhide’s expression as he spoke. “He seemed rather irritated with me earlier, and I am not sure why.”

Ah. So that was it. Motochika inclined his chin, making a mental note to have words with Chikayasu later. His younger brother had expressed dissatisfaction with Mitsuhide before, despite this being the first time they had actually met. Apparently the young samurai from Minou was ‘bad for their clan’ and distracted Motochika ‘far too much.’ 

“Don’t worry about it, Mitsuhide.” Motochika’s voice was dismissive. “You haven’t offended him. It’s his problem, not yours.”

Which was true, after all. It was not Mitsuhide’s fault that Chikayasu was jealous, and Motochika wasn’t going to let his sibling upset his most beloved friend because of an imagined offense. He watched as Mitsuhide frowned, obviously not sure that such was truly the case, but the younger man eventually relaxed. 

“I believe you,” he said softly, “and I am glad. I would not wish to upset any of your kin, Lord Motochika.”

Motochika smiled, watching Mitsuhide with obvious fondness.

“You are too gentle to truly offend anyone, my friend.”


	28. Until Then

Mitsuhide had not fully healed yet.

That was to be expected. He was an emotional man, after all, one who felt all emotions keenly. When dealing with something as complex and deep at the guilt he felt regarding his actions at Honnouji, well… only years would do. Perhaps three, or four, or ten, or fifteen. Maybe even beyond that.

Motochika was completely confident that Mitsuhide would get there, however, no matter how long it took. His faith in his friend, comrade and lover was ironclad and unbreakable.

Motochika ran his hands through Mitsuhide’s hair and looked down upon the other man as he slept. Mitsuhide’s dreams were more often than not nightmares lately, brought on by the first anniversary of the betrayal of the Demon King. He would make pained sounds as he slept, expression twisting into something agonised and full of sorrow, and though Motochika could not know for sure he was certain that Honnouji was a frequent feature in those cruel nightmares.

Hard memories to fight, but so be it.

With his hands occupied in their soothing motion, picking up his shamisen was impossible. Motochika began to hum instead, choosing a melody that he had written himself for his lover many years ago. It was a soft and quiet ballad, something that embodied Mitsuhide himself, and though it did not have an immediate effect Mitsuhide soon calmed.

By the time the song ended, there was actually a ghost of a smile on Mitsuhide’s lips.

Very good.

Motochika closed his eyes then, leaning back against the wall was a satisfied expression on his face. The time would come when he would be able to do things like this only as a show of affection, the comfort unnecessary. When that smile of Mitsuhide’s would grow wider, happier and more peaceful.

Until that time came, Motochika would soothe his lover’s ills every night it was needed.


	29. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a challenge on tumblr! The keywords requested were 'grey,' 'parting' and 'tree.'

Mitsuhide came back to the tree often, though he wasn’t sure why it drew him in so easily; it wasn’t the one that Motochika had passed away under, merely one of the same kind. Even if it had been the same, the memories associated with it were far from comforting.

They were without colour or joy, a sea of grey without sound (and no memory of Motochika should have been without sound).

Somehow, however, when Mitsuhide sat beneath the branches with the shamisen his beloved had once owned, he felt an odd kind of peace. When he started to play it almost felt like strong hands were guiding him, like he and Motochika had never been parted, and he could truly believe they would find each other again one day.


	30. Bat Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr meme response, for 'sharing body heat.'

“You’re cold.”

It wasn’t a question, but an outright statement; Mitsuhide’s gaze was fixed on Motochika, watching with a frown as the other man shivered almost violently (a fur stole was not enough to keep one warm when half of the body was exposed).

“I’m fine,” Motochika replied, shrugging the concern off as was his usual practice.

Mitsuhide shook his head and sighed softly, knowing that pushing the matter would do no good; Motochika was stubborn and proud, and considered himself to be the kind of person who protected others but never needed help himself. If Mitsuhide wanted to keep the other man warm, there was only one real course of action to take.

He stepped forward until he was right next to Motochika, trying to suppress the blush that wanted to rise in his cheeks as he did so, and opened his cloak.

“I think you’d be even more ‘fine’ if you shared this warmth with me,” Mitsuhide said, shy but determined. The comment had the desired effect; Motochika smirked and stepped right into Mitsuhide’s personal space, letting the shorter man wrap the cloak around the both of them.

Taking care of Motochika was difficult, but Mitsuhide had known the other samurai for so long that he knew just what it took to keep him healthy.


End file.
